Un embarazo de locos
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: ¿Que harias si a tus 14 años quedas embarazada del chico que alguna vez fue tu enemigo?, lean y averiguen lo que hara Kula Diamond
1. Chapter 1

**Un embarazo de locos**

**Capitulo 1- En la fiesta**

Si, ya se que van a decir ¿otra vez con el mismo fic que nunca terminaste?, pues, la verdad, como se habrán dado cuenta, no sirvo mucho para los fics dramáticos, no como muchos de los autores que estimo en esta pagina :3, así que me dije ¿y si viéramos un embarazo del lado positivo?, bueno esa es mi opinión, lean y díganme que les parece okis?.

**Libertad, era lo que se respiraba en la animada fiesta en honor a la caída de NESTS, donde todos los concursantes, festejaban que no habría más torneos mezclados con organizaciones criminales**

-Bah, una fiesta, no es mas que una perdida de tiempo-Dijo K' al momento que prendía un cigarro

-Vamos hermanito, todos están bailando y tu aquí sentado-Dijo Whip dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Pero como diablos voy a bailar, si están poniendo puras canciones lentas y de corazoncitos-Dijo enfadado K'

-Invita a tu novia-Dijo Maxima burlonamente señalando a Kula, quien estaba sentada también

-¿Quién quiere bailar con una niña?, aparte me cae mal-Replico K'

-Si tanto te cae mal ¿Por qué la salvaste de que se ahogara?-Le pregunto Whip

-Este, es que, me dio lastima-Dijo K' un poco rojo

-Aja, bueno, los dejo a los 2, tengo que ir a ayudar en la cocina-Dijo Whip alejándose

-Y yo, voy a ver si Diana quiere bailar conmigo-Dijo Máxima despidiéndose

-Hmm, que fiesta tan aburrida, pero, bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo-Dijo K' levantándose de la silla dirigiéndose hacia la chica de cabello color miel

**Mientras con Kula**

_-Olvidalo Kula, nadie te va a invitar, mejor esperate a que pongan otas canciones para bailar sola, aunque seria lindo que K' me invitara a bailar, espera ¿el chico que tanto te odia sacarte a bailar?-_

-¿Qué hay niña?-Llego K'

-Esta, nada, simplemente aburrida-Dijo Kula nerviosa

-Si, pienso que esta fiesta es un asco-Dijo K' al momento en que ponía "disimuladamente" su mano sobre la de Kula_-¿Pero que mierda haces?, mejor pregúntale antes de hacer eso-_

-Kula, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?-Pregunto super rojo K'

-Pues, no se,_ ¿Cómo de que no sabes?, anda es tu oportunidad, dile que si tonta,_ Pues, vamos K', si-Dijo Kula con un leve rubor

**Comenzaron ambos, a bailar al ritmo de la canción Take My Breath Away, por fin, uno de los sueños de K' y Kula se estaba cumpliendo, pero no se percataron de que cada paso suyo era grabado y visto por 2 infiltrados en la fiesta**

-Ay si, romántico, me dan asco ese par-Dijo un chico de cabello azul vigilando desde lejos con una cámara en mano

-Que lindo ¿seria hermoso que nos pusiéramos a bailar así tu y yo no K9999-Pregunto Angel

-Bah, patrañas, namas vine aquí contigo a esta misión porque aparte de que pagan bien, me prometieron cacahuates-Replico K9999

-Ok, mejor descansemos y al rato seguimos grabando-Dijo algo decepcionada Angel

**Después del baile, K' y Kula se dirigieron hacia la habitación de esta ultima, conversaban mientras tomaban un poco de alcohol, pero, en medio de una de las conversaciones, ya ebrios, algo hizo que este par terminara en la cama, y por desgracia, todo estaba siendo grabado por ya saben quien.**

-Oh si, esto le encantara al jefe-Dijo K9999 sufriendo una hemorragia nasal

-No seas pervertido-Dijo Angel molesta

-Ya quisieras que yo, el futuro amo y señor del universo te tuviera asi como tiene K' a Kula en este momento-Dijo burlón K9999

-Cállate y vámonos-Dijo Angel jalándolo de la oreja

-No espera, déjame un rato aquí-Dijo el chaparro llorón

**Al dia siguiente, luego de la alocada fiesta, todos los invitados se encontraban dormidos en cualquier rincón de la casa (suerte que era de 2 pisos), pero nadie sospecho lo de la habitación de Kula**

-Ah, mi cabeza, ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Kula

-No se, pero creo que ayer fue una fiesta muy salvaje-Dijo K'

-K' ¿Por qué estas desnudo y en mi cama?-Pregunto algo asustada Kula

-La pregunta es ¿Por qué estamos los 2 desnudos en tu cama?-Replico K'

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Gritaron los 2 al unisonó

-¿Pero que vamos a hacer, y si salgo embarazada?-Dijo a punto de desmayarse Kula

-Mira, lo que haremos es salir de aquí disimuladamente, y no vamos a mencionar nada de esto-Dijo K'

-Pe, pero tu sabes que a los 4 meses se me va a empezar a notar no?-Replico Kula

-Si, pero, por el momento debemos mantenerlo todo en secreto-Dijo K'

-Esta bien, pero ¿si tanto nos odiamos, porque hicimos esto?-Pregunto confundida Kula

-Misterios de la vida, o simplemente la mega borrachera que nos pusimos, _¿Es que enserio no vas a aprovechar para decirle nada?-_

-Si, puede ser eso, _Como me hubiera gustado que dijeras otra cosa K'-_

-Mejor ya vamos a ponernos la ropa y a salir de aquí-Dijo K' levantándose, cuando vio que Kula estaba a punto de que le diera un ataque de risa-Déjame adivinar, ¿no tengo ropa interior verdad?-

-No, no la traes jijijijiji-Dijo Kula

**Al momento de que terminaron de arreglarse, salieron caminando de puntas tratando de no pisar a los que aun seguían dormidos en el piso (y curiosamente, trataron de no pisar al New Ikari team que se encontraba igual en el piso, no se sabe como llegaron ahí, mas bien llegamos)**

-Haber niñitos ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-Pregunto Foxy (oooo si sobrevivió)

-Nada, solo que encontré a K' dormido en mi cuarto y lo voy a ir a dejar a su casa-Respondió Kula

-Hmmm esta bien, les creo, pero si me entero de algo, le hare la vasectomía a K' con mi propia espada-Dijo Foxy sacando la dichosa espada

-Por favor mamá, ¿Cómo voy a terminar al lado de el?-Dijo Kula- Al rato vengo-

**Ya en camino a la casa de K', ambos iban muy callados, ninguno se atrevió a hablar todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a la casa de K'**

-Bueno, aquí te dejo K', luego discutimos acerca de esto-Dijo Kula intentando despedirse

-Nos vemos luego Kula-Dijo K' dándole un beso en la frente a Kula

-Este, aun me pregunto ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño?-Dijo Kula

-No se, es complicado de explicar-Dijo K' metiéndose a su casa

-Desearía que alguna vez pudiéramos estar juntos-Dijo Kula en un susurro alejándose de la casa de K'

**Hasta ahí, bueno, espero las opiniones, constructivas, destructivas, ah pero eso si, nada de groserías ni mentadas de madre :(**


	2. Evitando que nos descubran

**Capitulo 2- Evitando que nos descubran**

Hola chicos, gracias por darme la oportunidad de volver a publicar el fic, con humor pero aquí esta no?, sigan disfrutando del fic con este segundo capitulo. Sayonara.

**Agradecimientos**

**EL LUIGIPARK DORADO: ¿Quién será el pervertido me pregunto yo? Jejejejeje, ese K9999, aparte Igniz también tendrá su sangrado de nariz, ya quiero ver mas cortos, VAMOS, y lo de KOF secundary, pues sin la secundaria no habría inspiración para ese tipo de fics, no crees?. Sayo sensei.**

**Teo Dash: Gracias hermano, entonces no tenias cuenta, bueno, asi empiezan muchos autores no?, no puedo creer q odies al próximo amo y señor del universo jajajajajaja, ok no lo es. Si, apenas son adolescentes, K' con 18 años y Kula apenas con 14 añitos, par de calenchus, te me cuidas eeeeee.**

**ZeroStyle2x: Gracias amigo, se ve que eres nuevo por aquí, si vas a escribir fic, te deseo suerte ^w^.**

**Justo después de la fiesta, mas específicamente, 3 semanas después, Kula Diamond sentía los primeros síntomas de un embarazo, ascos, vomitos, e incluso repudio a su comida favorita, los dulces, lo cual comenzó a preocuparla**

-Diablos, gracias a estos síntomas, creo que si estoy embarazada, no, no puede ser, apenas tengo 14 y ya voy a tener un bebe (ufff, apenas un año mayor que yo), esas pruebas nunca fallan, pero, creo que debería ir a hacerme una en la clinica -Dijo Kula saliendo de su casa

**Mientras tanto en casa de K'**

-Oye hermano, me dijeron que despertaste en el cuarto de Kula-Dijo Whip

-Si, de hecho desperté en el piso y ella como la niñita buena que es me dejo ahí tirado en lugar de darme tan siquiera una cobija-Dijo K' tratando de que no se dieran cuenta

-Sera por como la tratas, eso puede ser-Le dijo Maxima

-Da igual-Dijo K'- Voy a salir-

-Llévate un suéter-Le dijo Whip justo cuando K' salió por la puerta sin hacerle el mas mínimo caso

-Whip, K' actúa muy extraño desde la fiesta, creo que es por causa de Kula-Dijo Maxima

-Oh por dios, ¿la niñita que conocemos?, no puede ser, eso es imposible, aunque, puede que estés en lo cierto-Finalizo Whip

**Mientras con K' vagando sin rumbo**

_-Cielos K', ¿que hiciste?, no puede ser que hayas sido tan tonto como para acostarte con ella, pero, lo hiciste porque estabas bajo los efectos del alcohol, no por que la quieras, ni quien quiera a esa escuincla fea-_Se dijo K' para sus adentros hasta que casualmente se encontró a Kula

_-Pe, pero es K' ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?, será mejor saludarlo, _hola K'-Dijo cabizbaja Kula

-Pues, decidí salir un rato de casa, se la pasan molestándome por lo de que me fuiste a dejar a la casa-Dijo K'

-Lo siento mucho, hablando de eso, me compre una prueba de embarazo, y salió positiva-Dijo Kula apenada-Pero aun asi, no confio mucho en esas cosas, asi que mejor voy a una clínica-

-Pues, si es eso, debemos mantenerlo aun mas en secreto, de hecho, no tengo lugar a donde ir, así que, si quieres puedo acompañarte-Dijo K'

-Ok, pero seguimos siendo enemigos después de todo-Dijo Kula en tono de niñita caprichosa

**Ya en la clínica, Kula estaba siendo sometida a los análisis, mientras K' estaba afuera esperando, tan solo pensar que el seria padre tan joven lo hacia temblar, además, lo podrían acusar de abuso de menores. Mientras tanto, adentro en la clínica, Kula fue informada de que efectivamente, estaba esperando un hijo de K'**

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto K'

-Pues, si estoy embarazada, y parece que son dos los que vienen en camino-Dijo Kula

-¿QUE?, por dios 2 niños, mejor sigamos con eso de ocultarlo, aun asi, yo me hare cargo de ellos-Dijo K'

-Pe, pero K', ¿Por qué eres asi de extraño?, en el torneo me odiabas y deseabas verme muerta, y ahora te dispones a hacerte cargo de mis dos niños, por el amor de Dios dime que te ocurre-Dijo Kula apunto de llorar

-Es por esto que hago todo lo que te dije-K' de un arrebato, tomo en brazos a Kula y le dio el mas grande beso que uno nunca se ha imaginado, antes enemigos y ahora, serian padres de dos criaturas

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Kula justo después del beso

-Kula, quiero que estés a mi lado, no me importa nada, solo eso se lo podemos decir a nuestras familias, de ahí en fuera, que ellos mismos se den cuenta-Dijo K' (wao, ahora si me sorprendiste K')

-Si, si quiero que estemos juntos, creo que deberíamos ir a casa- Así, la pareja se dirigió a sus casas, tratando de disimular su felicidad

**Uff, K'xKula a la milesima potencia, pero es eso o violencia entre ellos, asi que díganme que prefieren, porque en el juego hubo demasiada violencia entre ellos. Me despido, se me cuidan todos.**


	3. NESTS vuelve a las andadas

**Capitulo 3- NESTS vuelve a las andadas**

Hola, pato ya vino (Kyo: Donde andabas metida?) ¬¬, quiero decir que ya vine a publicar mas capítulos, sonso, igual me pregunto ¿Por qué Yuki esta contigo?, bueno, ignoremos a Kusaidiota, en fin, a petición, me apresuro lo mas que puedo a publicar ;D (K': Este, ¿Por qué me pusiste asi de buen rollo?) O.O, K' es tu responsabilidad, para q andas de calenchus con la pobre de Kula?.

**Agradecimientos**

**BloodEdge: La verdad ahí si me pase de la raya, pobre Kula, si de por si esta bien flaca, jujuju me salvo x 2 cosas (mujer y otaku), la verdad, me preocupa mas K', imagina lo que puede llegarle a hacer Foxy, o Diana, o Candy, O LAS 3 AL MISMO TIEMPO.**

**Kurizariddo: Creo que tienes razón en cuanto he mejorado mi escritura, porque aun recuerdo mis primeros fics, todo mundo me quería, pero en un pozo xP, en el sentido de las negritas, es que muchos me recomendaron escribir asi, y en cuanto a las expresiones de lugares y eso, es que la verdad se me dificulta un poco, puesto que describo mejor dibujando que en la escritura. Lo del haber y a ver, es que andaba un poco distraída y no me fije en ese detalle, gomen n.n. Y lo ultimo, yo pienso que Kula ve a Foxy como una madre, a Diana como su hermana mayor, bueno eso digo, puesto que como todos sabemos, ella no tiene familia, si a Máxima le dice tío :D.**

**Madaraki Akira: Me alegra que te haya llamado la atención mi fic, haber si con esto te llevo a lado oscuro de la fuerza muajajajaja, ok no, el modo de escribir, agradécele a mis padres, me recomendaron escribir así jejejejeje (psss tengo 13 años xD). T cuidas y espero que escribas algún fic de KOF ;D.**

**AyAnE16: Uffff, pues alguien tenia que poner a K' en su lugar no?, al menos tu servidora, claro que voy a seguir escribiendo, ahora si no me voy a rendir ante la flojera xD.**

**¿Recuerdan a nuestros 2 agentes NESTS favoritos?, ¿se preguntan porque estuvieron grabando todo?, pues, aquí verán la respuesta, justo en la base NESTS**

-Señor, los agentes K9999 y Angel llegaron-Dijo un guardia

-Bien, hazlos pasar-Dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y largo mientras acariciaba a un león negro- Ah, pero déjalos pasar por la puerta secreta-

**Mientras con los 2 agentes**

-Haber a que horas nos dejan pasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar-Grito Ángel en conjunto con K9999 mientras caían por la puerta secreta hasta que cayeron en algo parecido a una colchoneta

-Nunca me gusto esa maldita entrada, nooooo mis cacahuates, papi los va a salvar-Grito K9999 cuando vio que, con el golpe, sus preciados cacahuates estaban hechos pedazos

-Y la van a seguir odiando, porque los seguiré mandando a espiar a nuestros experimentos, ahora, entréguenme el disco-Extendió la mano Igniz

-Tome jefe, pura calidad en este video, nada pirata-Dijo K9999

-Callate K9999 ya pareces comerciales de esos que salen cuando quieres ver una película-Le dijo Ángel

-Bueno, ya cállense los 2, mejor voy a ver qué diablos con los experimentos-Dijo Igniz metiendo el disco a un DVD que conectaba con una pantalla parecida a la de un cine

-Oye, K9999, ¿le mencionaste el final de la grabación?-Dijo susurrando Angel

-No, es que es una sorpresa-Dijo K9999 al momento que ponía una sonrisa muy sádica

-Haber, aquí en la primera parte hay baile, mucho amor bla bla bla, mejor le adelanto hasta donde…-Igniz se quedo con cara de WTF y le comenzó a sangrar la nariz al ver en PANTALLA GRANDE la escena hentai de K' y Kula, bueno igual los soldados y científicos que estaban ahí comenzaron a babear y a tener hemorragias nasales

-Sorpresa jefe, le trajimos una película pornosotros 100% real y sin actuaciones- Dijo con una sonrisa demasiado grande Ángel

-Sí, significa que ahora, nuestros experimentos tendrán un hijo-Dijo Igniz con una sonrisa diabólica

-Bueno jefe, puede que Kula no haya estado en días fértiles o que a K' no se le…-Ángel le tapo la boca a K9999 antes de que dijera algo muy fuerte

-Pero, para saber, mejor seguirán yendo al espionaje, y si van a seguir usando la entrada de emergencia-Finalizo Igniz

**Mientras en la habitación de Kula, ella se encontraba con la canción Why can't i de Liz Phair a todo volumen, bailando de una lado para otro, feliz porque al fin K' le había dicho, de una manera un poco extraña, que la quería, pero, en su interior se encontraba preocupada por los bebes que se encontraban en camino, hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta**

-Kula, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto desde afuera Diana

-Mejor que nunca Diani-chan, mejor que nunca-Grito Kula sin dejar de bailar

-Esta bien, solo quería decirte que ya bajaras a comer, cielos, estos niños de ahora, se ponen felices por cualquier cosa-Dijo Diana bajando las escaleras

**Mientras en casa de K', el estuvo haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Kula, bueno, no lo mismo, solo estaba escuchando Heavy Metal y estaba totalmente metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que cierta chica de cabello castaño con algo morado (enserio en algunas versiones se ve morado) lo vino a sacar**

-Hey K', ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-Pregunto Whip

-Pues, me fui a hacerme tonto en el parque-Dijo K' tratando de disimular

-Este, ¿no será que estuviste con alguna niña de cabello color miel que le cambia a color azul?-Pregunto con malas intenciones Whip

-Oh ya vas a empezar, ya te dije, es demasiado infantil para mi-Dijo K'

-Nel, esa voz sono un poco dudosa, haber, voltea a verme-Dijo Whip poniéndose enfrente de su hermano y descubrió que su cara estaba totalmente roja-Aja, entonces si estuviste con ella-

-No, no es lo que crees-

**Y ahí termine, lo sentí un poco largo, aunque el indicador de paginas del Word me este diciendo lo contrario :P, un poco misterioso con eso de lo de NESTS y creo q gracias a esto, comprobamos q Igniz es el sucesor oficial de Jiraiya-sensei (hey hey, también es mi sensei jajajajaja ok no). Se despide pato-chan.**


	4. ¿Estas, embarazada?

**Capitulo 4-¿Estas, embarazada?**

Ya vine ^3^, me tarde un poco pero aquí esta, este, si ustedes también son lectores de mi fic Torneo en Konoha, pido disculpas por no darle seguimiento, pues tengo problemas para armar los equipos, pero sigo con él, así que disfruten este capi.

**Agradecimientos**

**Richoardor: Vaya, veo que me dejaste 3 reviews, eso es lindo y extraño a la vez, pero bueno, K' es un asaltacunas, aunque, no sé, en el sentido de buen padre, tengo la sensación de que ese par de niños le van a acabar la existencia, además es un mal ejemplo a seguir (Tiene muchas viejas a sus pies, incluida yo y a ninguna le hace caso xD) nel, si será muy bueno, o si no Foxy le va a dar por… mejor no aclaro detalles xD.**

**AyAnE16: Jejejeje ¿creías que no iba a seguir?, pues a huevin que voy a seguir, muchas gracias por lo del favorito ;D.**

**BloodEdge: Este, pues, suele pasar que los personajes son iguales a la autora (ok no), pero, perdona al pobre de Igniz, ya no sabe en que gastarse su dinero, xD K teletón, yo le recomiendo mas los salados y con limón.**

**K', ahora seria descubierto por su hermana, ya que esta hizo que se pusiera totalmente rojo por una pregunta a la que, en otro caso, el la hubiera tomado como una pregunta estúpida**

-Aja, lo sabia, estuviste con Kula, pero me pregunto ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?-Dijo burlona Whip

-Pues, mira, jura no decírselo a nadie, pero, lo que pasa es que en la fiesta ella y yo, lo hicimos, y en la tarde del dia anterior, la acompañe a hacerse unos estudios y salió que esta embarazada-Dijo muy apenado K'

-Si, significa que serás padre, tranquilo hermano, procurare no contárselo a nadie, pero, debes hacerte cargo de ese niño-Dijo Whip abrazando a su hermano

-De hecho, son 2 los que vienen en camino-Respondió K'

-Date por muerto, tu sabes que si Foxy o Diana se enteran, te van a hacer pedazos, solo esperemos que Kula no se atreva a abrir la boca-Finalizo Whip

**Mientras en la casa de Kula, para ser mas exactos, a la hora de la comida**

-Vamos Kula, come, no has ni tocado tu comida-Dijo Foxy

-Mamá, no tengo hambre-Dijo Kula con la voz bastante decaída

-Estas muy extraña, ya van varias veces en la semana que te da asco las comidas, ¿no te duele el estomago?-Le pregunto Foxy

-No, creo que, mis poderes de vez en cuando me hacen tener varios cambios, será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto a descansar-Dijo Kula mientras se levantaba de la silla, pero no se percato de que se le había caído un papel muy importante

-Kula ¿Qué es esto?-Le pregunto Diana al momento que recogía el papel y lo leía- ¿Kula, este papel dice que estas embarazada?-

-Este, ¿cual papel?-Dijo Kula con algo de nervios

-Kula Diamond, explícanos que significa esto-Dijo Foxy molesta

-Pues, en la fiesta, creo que K' y yo lo hicimos, PERO NO FUE INTENCIONAL, ESTABAMOS TOTALMENTE EBRIOS-Dijo Kula al momento que unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- Ademas K' ya me dijo que el si se hara cargo de los bebes-

-¿Qué?, SIGNIFICA QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO 2 HIJOS?-Grito Diana mas molesta que Foxy

-Pues si, si tendré dos hijos, pero enserio K' me prometió que me ayudaría-Dijo Kula cabizbaja

-Esperemos que si sea cierto, ese chico nunca me dio buena espina-Dijo Foxy- Aun así, mañana iremos a casa de K' para aclarar todo el asunto-

-Pe, pero nadie en su casa lo sabe-Respondió Kula

-Es necesario que lo sepan, al menos para que ellos también le den su buen regaño a K'-Dijo Foxy

-Aparte, tenemos que ver como lo vas a sobrellevar, solo tienes 14 años, eso puede ser dañino para tus bebes y tu, será mejor que te vayas a descansar a tu cuarto-Le dijo Diana

-Si onee-chan-Dijo Kula camino a su habitación- _Por dios, mañana van a decirle la verdad a todos, me esperan criticas, rechazos e incluso insultos, en fin, solo se lo puedo contar a una de mis amigas de confianza, aun asi, agradezco la ayuda de todos mis amigos y familiares, y sobre todo de K', se que el es, bueno, a veces un poco terco, pero, saco su mejor lado en cuanto le conté lo sucedido, pero dudo que sea, tan solo un juego, y que lo haga para no quedar mal ante todos, espero que no sea lo que pienso-_

**Un poco corto, pero aquí esta, gomen si no les gusto, pero tratare d mejorar en el siguiente capitulo. Me despido.**


	5. Casi un sueño

**Capitulo 5- Casi un sueño**

Bueno, aquí tienen de nuevo a la jodona de Patio-chan, vengo a fregarlos con mas K'xKula, un poco confuso este capi pero naaaaa no hay gran complicación, simplemente que, no se, puse muy OoC a K' y quiero arreglar el desastre que escribí. Disfrútenlo.

**Agradecimientos**

**Richoardor: Jajajaja ya me imagino la cara de Vika al haber visto tanto review, pero bueno, es mejor que expreses chingon lo que quieres decir, muchas gracias por decir que te encanta este fic, los tuyos igual son geniales.**

**Miyami Ayane (Shingo Fangirl): Veo que te cambiaste el nombre, pues esta mas lindo el que te pusiste ahora, pues, aquí hay cambios un poco locos en la trama, pero aun así, peleas, separaciones, dignos de algo mas chingon que una novela mexicana :D.**

**AyAnE16: Pues, no deben ser tan duros con ella, todo fue por culpa del alcohol, o eso digo jaja.**

**Kenji-Kun54: Claro que si chico, prometo continuarlo. Pues quien sabe, con eso de que los de SNK están mas locos que una cabra, puede ser que el ame los cacahuates por, hay quien sabe jeje, Igniz, ufff con eso de que antes de que la nave se impactara en la tierra se desapareció, puede ser que se teletransporto, eso creo. Lo de Diana y Foxy, pues a Foxy la veo como la madre por que se ve mas mayor (o sea mas anciana :P), aunque a veces parece que ni tiene aptitud de madre, oh claro que Candy va a salir, solo que , la mande al taller jejejejejeje. Adivina, con eso de que los bebes tienen unas sorpresas bastante grandes en camino. Oh vamos, me sonrojo, pues te voy a decir que no solo en eso me veo mas grande de edad, si me vieras, creerías que tengo 16 años. Cuídate chico :D.**

-No, tengo que, ah-Grito Kula levantándose de golpe-Cielos, tuve un muy loco sueño, soñé que me embarace de K', que yo se lo decía y el quiso encargarse de los be…-Fue interrumpida por unas fuertes ganas de ir a vomitar, por suerte ella tenia un baño en su propia habitación, ya cuando termino de vomitar, se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño-Hay no, sigo embarazada, y Mamá y Diana se quedaron con el papel, mejor iré a pedírselos- Kula se baño, cepillo sus dientes por el vomito y se puso una falda de mezclilla con una playera de colores muy alegres y unas botas color café, y se dispuso a bajar a la sala donde se encontró con Diana- Hola Diana, te quería pedir un favor-

-Si dime-Le respondió Diana que estaba sentada en el sillón

-¿Me podrías regresar el papel que obtuvieron tu y Mamá?-Pregunto Kula algo nerviosa

-¿Cuál papel?-Pregunto Diana totalmente confundida

-El papel que ayer se me cayó a la hora de la comida, ese papel… _Entonces todo fue un sueño, excepto la parte del embarazo-_ Era simplemente un dibujo-

-No recuerdo ningún dibujo, pero, podemos buscarlo de todos modos ¿era muy importante?-Le pregunto Diana

-De hecho era solo un bosquejo, así que, no es tan importante, ¿puedo salir un momento?-Pregunto inocente Kula

-Claro, pero llega antes de las 6, no quiero preocuparme-Le dijo con cierto toque maternal Diana

**Kula salió dispuesta a ir a la casa de K', a hablar con el acerca del problema que la acarreaba, seguramente a estas horas el debía estar solo, Maxima y Whip salían a trabajar y a el le tocaba hacer las tareas del hogar, algo que siempre hacia de mala gana, pero, o era eso o ponerse a trabajar para alguien**

**-**¿Ah quien diablos es?-Dijo K' abriendo la puerta- Niña, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-K', necesito hablar contigo, es sobre, tu sabes-Dijo Kula con la mirada baja

-¿Ya lo supieron todos?-Pregunto K'

-No, pero, en verdad necesito discutirlo contigo-Le respondió Kula

-Hm, ya que, pasa-Dijo K' abriendo mas la puerta para que Kula entrara a su casa- Dime ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Pues, hace varias semanas que me siento mal, me dan vomitos frecuentes, tu sabes a que me refiero-

-Significa que, estas embarazada?, no, eso no puede ser, y si lo estas, ese bebe NO es mío, porque ahora que recuerdo, Shingo también estaba en tu cuarto-Le reclamo K'

-Pero da la casualidad que el estaba totalmente vestido y metido en mi ropero haciendo quien sabe que cosas, pero nunca se salió de ahí-Le dijo Kula tratando de sonar firme

-Entiéndeme bien niñita, ese niño que esperas no puede ser mío, nosotros aunque NESTS haya muerto, seguimos siendo enemigos-Le grito K'

-Ah, solo porque NESTS nos hizo enemigos, debemos seguir asi, crei que cambiarias-Le dijo Kula al borde del llanto

-Si, no podemos ni siquiera ser amigos o hablarnos bien-Le recalco K'

-Pues, estas muy equivocado K', ya no quiero seguir siendo tu rival, porque, PORQUE YO TE AMO-Le grito Kula, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho salió de la casa de K', dejándolo perplejo

_-Me ¿me ama?, eso no puede ser cierto, es solo una niña, ella que puede saber del amor, además, si se lo hice, fue culpa de ella, ella accedió a embriagarse-_ Se dijo para si K'- Bah, niña estúpida-

**Mientras afuera con Kula, totalmente devastada por la respuesta de parte de K', intento calmarse para que en casa no se dieran cuenta de que había llorado**

_-Ese maldito, soy una estúpida, ¿Cómo pude decírselo?, sabiendo que me iba a responder asi, quiero, quiero matarlo, pero debe pagar de una manera que sufra por lo que me hizo,-_

**En cuanto Kula llego a su casa, se fue directo a su habitación a llorar, y para mayor seguridad decidió congelar entera la puerta de su habitación, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, ni siquiera las que hacían el papel de madre y hermana para ella, no sabia que hacer, su sueño que había tenido era un tipo de advertencia que no debía irse a hacer unos exámenes. Llego la noche y Kula opto por no salir de su recamara por nada del mundo. Mientras, en otro lado de la ciudad, el chico de cabellos platinos recordaba a cada segundo las palabras que Kula le había dicho**

-Te amo, si tu, como no-Dijo K' retirándose de la ventana- _Pero, ¿es enserio que voy a ser padre?, por dios, ahora que puedo hacer, no puedo obligarla a abortar, solo me queda la opción de ignorarla y negar mi paternidad-_

**Aquí termina el capi, pero enserio, si no les gusto, no me maten, soy muy joven para morir D:, les juro que ahora si el que sigue será mejor. Cuídense mis lectores.**


End file.
